Question: For some positive integers $a$ and $b$, the product \[\log_a(a+1) \cdot \log_{a+1} (a+2) \dotsm \log_{b-2} (b-1)  \cdot\log_{b-1} b\]contains exactly $870$ terms, and its value is $2.$ Compute $a+b.$
By the change-of-base formula, the expression is equivalent to \[\frac{\log (a+1)}{\log a} \cdot \frac{\log (a+2)}{\log (a+1)} \dotsm \frac{\log (b-1)}{\log (b-2)} \cdot \frac{\log b}{\log (b-1)}.\]Almost all the terms cancel, leaving just \[\frac{\log b}{\log a},\]which equals $\log_a b$ by the change-of-base formula again. Therefore, $\log_a b = 2,$ so $b = a^2.$

We are given that the expression contains $870$ logarithms, so $(b-1) - a + 1 = 870,$ or $b-a=870.$ Substituting $b=a^2$ gives $a^2-a=870,$ or $a^2-a-870=0,$ which factors as $(a-30)(a+29)=0.$ Since $a$ must be positive, we have $a=30,$ and so $b=a^2=900.$ Thus, $a+b=30+900=\boxed{930}.$